<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by finifugal_author</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940225">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finifugal_author/pseuds/finifugal_author'>finifugal_author</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lots of it, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One can never have too many tags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, Shower Sex, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, until it's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finifugal_author/pseuds/finifugal_author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old-fashioned Victuuri comfort sex ft. praise kink for the soul.<br/>This is just pure, self-indulgent porn to be honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To explain the last few tags because I'm not sure if they're clear, Yuuri and Vic switch between Dom and sub, but not top and bottom. Yuuri is always receiving and Victor is always giving, but they switch power roles.<br/>Read at your own risk, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri felt Victor's touch before he actually touched him. Yuuri's skin buzzed with warmth and yearning, and as Victor finally, finally placed his hands on Yuuri's cheek and neck, he all but melted into his fiancé with a pleased sigh.</p><p>They were finally alone, in a hotel room. Victor had him in the open space nearing the bed "room" that wasn't really its own room. The Barcelona Grand Prix was over. He'd won silver. It certainly wasn't the gold he was aiming for, but he wasn't going to complain, and neither was Victor (aside from critiquing).</p><p>"You did so well," Victor whispered, and the breath fanned against Yuuri's forehead and sent shivers down his spine. Victor cradled him closer. "So well, Yuuri."</p><p>The kiss he planted on Yuuri's head was sweet and loving and <em>god</em> Yuuri adored him. "Thank you," he mumbled into Victor's neck, "for everything."</p><p>Victor carded his hand through Yuuri's hair. "Of course, <em>Yuuri</em>."</p><p>Yuuri shuddered. "Vic-"</p><p>"I've got you."</p><p>Yuuri breathed slowly through his nose as Victor's hands slid down his back and gently pulled him even closer. They smoothed down his sweatshirt and rubbed into his muscles. A content groan poured between his lips. He dropped his head onto Victor's shoulder and let himself go, becoming pliant in his fiancé's arms. "Victor, I- I need..." He squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>"Hmm?" Victor practically purred. His hands stopped at the hem of Yuuri's sweatshirt, thumbs teasing at the sliver of exposed skin on his lower back. "Talk to me, Yuuri. Tell me what you need."</p><p>Yuuri let out a low whine in the back of his throat. "You."</p><p>Victor brushed his lips against Yuuri's temple. "Yeah? Come, Yuuri, I've got you. I've got you right here. What do you need from me, baby?"</p><p>Yuuri made a shaky noise between a whine and a hum. "Want you on me. I..." He pressed his face into the bare crook of Victor's neck. "Do anything you want. You've got me."</p><p>Victor lifted Yuuri's sweatshirt by just a bit more to massage his lower back fully. Yuuri groaned, muffled by Victor's skin, and trailed his fingertips along the bumps that formed on Victor's arms.</p><p>Now Victor's lips were right next to Yuuri's ear. Maybe that was why when he breathed, "Do you need slow or quick? Soft or rough?" Yuuri fully released his weight into Victor's arms.</p><p>"S-slow," he whispered, and if his flesh wasn't burning before, he certainly was now. "But— hnn! Other than that I- I don't mind."</p><p>Yuuri felt Victor's grin against his ear and gasped sharply at the sudden nibble he bit into its helix. "Alright, baby. I'll take care of you."</p><p>Victor stooped down to hook his arms under Yuuri's thighs and lift him up. Yuuri instinctively wrapped his limbs around Victor, gasping again as he curled into his shoulder. "I like that," he told Victor as the man set him on the bed and climbed over him with his knees bracketing Yuuri's thighs.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"'Baby'. I like it when you call me that. And..."</p><p>Victor thumbed at his hipbones to urge him on.</p><p>"Mm- and 'good boy'," he grunted, his thigh twitching under Victor's soothing palm.</p><p>Victor smiled and kissed his cheek. Then the corner of his mouth. And next thing Yuuri knew, Victor's tongue was brushing ever so lightly against his lips, and it tickled so pleasantly that he really couldn't help his jaw falling open to welcome him. Victor licked at his tongue, and Yuuri hesitated only for a moment to relish the feeling before pressing closer and smoothing his own tongue along Victor's.</p><p>A hand slid along Yuuri's inner thigh, teasing and pinching, and Yuuri whined low and desperate. Arousal was throbbing in his gut, and in his pants, and as Victor's wandering hand slid up, he bucked against it with a grunt.</p><p>"Mm-mm," Victor chided after he pulled away from their kiss. He moved the hand to press gingerly on Yuuri's stomach, the other coming up to rub at Yuuri's cheek. "I'm going to take care of you, baby boy," he promised, "but you've got to be good for me, yeah? Can you do that for me, love?"</p><p>Yuuri blinked up at him, and really, he never had a chance; he absolutely melted at the love shining in Victor's eyes. He nodded.</p><p>Victor rubbed his thumb along Yuuri's bottom lip before kissing him smoothly. "I love you—" another kiss— "so much."</p><p>Yuuri didn't want to break away, but, "I love you, too, Victor... <em>god</em>, please let me touch you, I-"</p><p>A hand grabbed his and pressed his knuckles to Victor's lips. "You can touch, but that's it. Like this." He kissed Yuuri's knuckles before he placed his hand on his throat. Yuuri held on immediately. Victor's eyes darkened, but the smile on his lips was still just as loving, with a crook of want. "Good boy."</p><p>Yuuri felt Victor's throat bob and flex around the words and bit his lip as he groaned, his eyes fluttering. "Please..." He breathed deeply, and was suddenly all too aware of how hot it had become. "Victor, clothes- please- off," he begged brokenly, rubbing his thumb against Victor's jawline and raising another to grasp at his arm.</p><p>"Okay, sit up for me."</p><p>Yuuri sat up, almost slamming his nose into Victor's when he didn't move back. Instead, Victor kissed him again with a tilt of his head. His hands worked under Yuuri's sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath. Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat and he arched away from Victor's borderline-freezing hands.</p><p>"Sorry, baby," Victor said, kissing just under Yuuri's jaw as his hands rubbed along Yuuri's soft abs and up to his chest.</p><p>He tried to say it was okay, but Victor—equipped with perhaps the smuggest expression Yuuri had ever laid eyes on—rubbed his thumbs over his nipples and Yuuri almost burst. "<em>Mmph</em>- right th- Victor, please-"</p><p>"'Please' what?"</p><p>Yuuri scratched at Victor's shoulder, groaning in both pleasure and frustration. "Clothes- mm!" Through his squinting eyes, Yuuri saw Victor's eyes roll into the back of his head, and he realized his nails were digging into the man's shoulder harder than they probably should. "Mm, is that- haa- is that okay?"</p><p>"It's so much better than okay, baby boy. You're doing so perfectly. You're being so vocal for me and I haven't even touched you." Victor, almost ironically, swiped his thumbs over Yuuri's oversensitive nipples one more time before pulling his shirts up. Yuuri lifted his arms from where they'd stationed themselves on Victor's body. Victor pulled the shirts all the way off, and immediately, his hands were back—as well as his mouth. While his hands massaged at Yuuri's back, his mouth kissed and sucked and nibbled at Yuuri's throat.</p><p>Carefully, Victor leaned them back, until he was once again straddling Yuuri. When he nicked the skin just above Yuuri's collarbone, Yuuri's hips twitched up slightly, like he was trying to hold back. Victor's hands moved to brace Yuuri's waist, and when he held on, he murmured, "You're such a strong boy; you're trying so hard to hold back for me. Just a while longer, can you do that for me?" He smiled up at Yuuri, who breathed heavily and nodded.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Victor watched him, waiting patiently and encouraging him with small hearts drawn by his thumbs on Yuuri's waist.</p><p>Yuuri shuddered. "Could you take your clothes off? Just something- I just wanna feel you."</p><p>Victor smiled lovingly at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're so wonderful, Yuuri; you're being so sweet and soft and trying so hard to be good for me. I'll give you whatever you want." He paused. "Do you want to take them off for me?"</p><p>Yuuri puffed out a breath of relief and nodded.</p><p>Oh-so gently, Victor lifted Yuuri's hands from his chest to his own shirt. "Go ahead."</p><p>Yuuri took a slow breath to calm himself before tugging at the shirt and lifting it off him. He let the shirt drop somewhere, too busy keeping his hands to himself to care where the cloth went. One glance up at Victor's eyes told him worlds of information, but the man himself confirmed it.</p><p>"You can touch me, beautiful."</p><p>Yuuri shuddered, nodded, and swallowed. Then, he placed just his fingertips on Victor's sides. "Please kiss me," he practically begged, finally pressing his palms flat against Victor's ribs and thumbing at the skin on his sides. A shiver rippled underneath his hands. He leaned forward to kiss at Victor's chest, and Victor hummed deeply as he lifted Yuuri by his chin and kissed him.</p><p>His eyes dropped closed upon contact, his hands wandering up and around Victor's back until he was clawing at his shoulders again.</p><p>That was when he was gifted with the first twitch of friction; Victor ever-so lightly shifted down against Yuuri's hips. "<em>Ah</em>- V-Vic- <em>Victor</em>!"</p><p>Victor kissed his jaw. "You're so good for me, baby. Let me hear you." With that, he ground his hips down again, and—</p><p>"Mmph- f-<em>fuck</em>, Victor, please-" The burn of pleasure stung through his crotch and into his gut, down into his shivering thighs.</p><p>"'Please' what, <em>Yu-uri</em>?" he drawled teasingly, licking at Yuuri's adam's apple.</p><p>Yuuri whimpered, scraping his nails on Victor's shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Ahnn</em>! You're okay, Yuuri, <em>ah</em>! I've got you." Victor soothed and rewarded Yuuri again. After letting Yuuri make all those pleased sounds, he kissed him. "Tell me what you need."</p><p>"Pants- <em>ah</em>! off, now, please."</p><p>Victor slid against him once more before hovering on both knees. Yuuri's hips followed him, both as an instinctive plead for friction and to make it easier, and Victor unbuttoned his jeans quickly and fluidly. He pulled them down with all the smooth grace he's always done anything with, and soon enough he was thumbing at the soft, sensitive skin on his thighs just by his crotch. "Good boy, Yuuri."</p><p>Victor bent down to kiss Yuuri's cheek. His stomach brushed Yuuri's still-clothed cock, and Yuuri shot up and buried his head in Victor's shoulder to muffle his groan. Victor reached up with one hand to support Yuuri's back. "I've got you, baby, I'm going to take care of you." He eased him back down onto the bed and returned to his thighs.</p><p>Yuuri watched Victor the way a cat watches birds through a window as the man moved down the bed to bend down and kiss his inner thighs. "Mmph-! That- that's g-good, <em>fu-uck</em>," he drawled, gripping at the blanket beneath them. When Victor bit down, Yuuri arched off the bed like a bow before sitting up fully to card his hand into that silky, silver hair.</p><p>The smile that took over Victor's face was too sweet and innocent for his current position. "So precious, baby, you're being so responsive." His breath fanned against Yuuri's thighs and he shuddered, heat claiming his skin in unbearable waves.</p><p>"Every- hnn-! Everything off- n-now, please, I- it's too hot."</p><p>Victor nodded. He sat back on his heels and unbuckled his belt—Yuuri's eyes followed the man's hands almost hungrily as he slid it from the loops of his pants, which were also coming off soon enough. He kicked them away and Yuuri was left with those toned, gorgeous legs, and boxer briefs that didn't really conceal anything. He paused before reaching forward and massaging those thighs gingerly. "That's great baby, oh my god-"</p><p>Victor's head lolled backwards, and Yuuri leaned forward to kiss at the protruding adam's apple he'd exposed. The ensuing grunts vibrated into Yuuri's mouth and he sighed through his nose, pleased.</p><p>"Mm-mm," Victor decided after a moment and pushed Yuuri back onto the mattress with his fingertips against his chest. When Yuuri blinked up at him, Victor's eyes were half-lidded and a red mark was blossoming on his throat like a flower. "That was perfect, but right now, I'm rewarding you." He kissed his nose and slid his hands down from his chest to his hips.</p><p>Yuuri smiled mischievously. "Well, you coached me into silver, so shouldn't you be just as rewarde- <em>haa</em>!" Yuuri moaned in surprised rapture as Victor thumbed at his cock beneath his briefs.</p><p>"What did I say?" Victor demanded.</p><p>"Mm- that- <em>hnn</em>- that right now, you're rewarding me, a-and th- that- a-<em>ah</em>! That you're going to take care of me- <em>fu-uck</em>!"</p><p>"Now be a good boy and let me." He kissed Yuuri's jaw and slid his briefs down his thighs. The friction made Yuuri gasp and twitch, but he held himself in place obediently. Victor chuckled, and Yuuri peaked an eye open to see him. "You're leaking, Yuuri," he purred in that teasingly approving tone that had Yuuri shuddering and dripping more pre-come. Victor ran his hands up Yuuri's sides, his body melting against the younger man's as he went, until he was laying on Yuuri with both hands cupping his face and their lips working together.</p><p>Yuuri breathed into Victor's skin as he worked his briefs all the way off his legs. Occasionally, this would cause him to shift up between Victor's thighs and he'd tense and pause until he recovered from the jolt of pleasure. Victor didn't reprimand him for this, nor for sliding his arms up and around his neck and easing him closer, his jaw going slack to accommodate Victor's addictive tongue.</p><p>They stayed that way for what must have been several minutes, their tongues and lips and jaws moving in harmony. Every now and then, a groan or whine would slip between their lips, and the other would bring them down again.</p><p>Yuuri was the one to break off. He nosed at Victor's cheek to get him away before puffing out a long breath. "Too hot... Too much... Your briefs..."</p><p>Victor kissed a line from Yuuri's jaw to his collarbone, and then sat up and stretched. Yuuri watched the man's muscles pull and flex and almost wanted to be on top of him, feeling him up the way Victor had done to him before. When Victor's head dropped back down, he was grinning lazily. "You'll get your turn, baby. For now, do you want to watch?" He rolled his hips, his cock rubbing Yuuri's through the fabric to elaborate. Yuuri's eyes went wide and he arched up again, bringing his hand to his mouth to bite into and release his moan. "You're gorgeous when you're worked up, aren't you?"</p><p>Yuuri knew what Victor wanted; he nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>"Right! Good job."</p><p>He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to watch Victor pushing the fabric below his dick. It jumped in the air, and Yuuri stared in admiration at the man before him. "So pretty..." he whispered into his hand.</p><p>Victor worked the briefs off the rest of the way, but didn't move to return to Yuuri. Instead, he reached into the bag he'd left by the bed this morning and pulled out multiple things: lube, a collar, and a vibrator. Not too bad compared to their other scenes. He glanced back at Yuuri. "How do you feel about being blindfolded and cuffed, love?"</p><p>Yuuri paused to really think about it, because he didn't want to change his mind halfway through. He took in Victor's body from afar; if he was handcuffed and blindfolded, he wouldn't be able to touch or even see the man before him, but giving up his trust and security to Victor like that was an idea that made his dick twitch. He saw Victor glance down at it momentarily and swallowed at the smirk on his face. "I want to see and feel you," he said, "but... giving myself to you like that... it- it seems like it could be... good."</p><p>Victor hummed. "Maybe next time, then. This is about giving you everything you want. I'll put them on you if you're not being a good boy, how's that?"</p><p>Yuuri narrowed his eyes, but he softened his expression and nodded so fast that Victor almost didn't see it.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>Yuuri startled. "Ah- I-I was just thinking that I don't want to be bad, but- it's-"</p><p>Victor smiled and nodded. "You're not, I apologize. Not bad, then, just when you're acting out."</p><p>Yuuri smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course, Yuuri." Victor picked up the collar and returned to Yuuri, handing it to him. He pressed a kiss into a bruise forming just under his jawline. Yuuri gasped at the ache of pressure. "Put this on me, would you?"</p><p>With a nod, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders to pull the white, leather collar around the man's neck and buckle it into place. Victor leaned down and kissed his bruised lips, and Yuuri tugged at the back of the collar. Victor groaned into the kiss and nearly melted before catching himself. He chuckled and pulled away an inch. "You know exactly what to do, hm?"</p><p>Yuuri kissed him again with a grin. "I try to," he murmured, his lips tickling Victor's with every word.</p><p>Victor licked his swollen lips and his tongue brushed against Yuuri's. Their breath mingled. They stared each other down, their eyes both half-lidded and needy.</p><p>Victor kissed Yuuri once more, as if he was holding back on absolutely devouring the man. Yuuri bit his lip in an attempt to encourage him. Victor groaned and pulled away. "You want to be blindfolded and fucked into this bed, don't you?" he inquired, and it was somehow both a dig and a genuine question. Because really, if he was told he'd be reprimanded if he acted out and he started acting out immediately, he probably wanted to be reprimanded.</p><p>"I told you," Yuuri said (quite boldly), "I don't know."</p><p>Victor studied him. Yuuri lifted his chin. Victor's eyes flashed. Yuuri shuddered. Victor smirked and leaned forward over Yuuri. "Be a good boy for me, won't you?" And with his hair hanging in front of his face like that, matching with that white collar wrapped around his throat, how could he say no?</p><p>He swallowed and nodded.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"'You will'...?"</p><p>Yuuri paused. "Be good for you?"</p><p>Victor raised his eyebrows.</p><p>And Yuuri remembered. His face flushed. He looked down. "I will, sir."</p><p>Yuuri had lost focus on what was happening, too ashamed to look up, so when he felt hot pleasure buzz through his cock and through every nerve in his body, there was nothing he could do to keep himself from bucking into it and keening. "I- I'm s-sorry- <em>ah</em>- <em>hnng</em>- sir, I didn't mean t-to- mm!" he cried, blinking through the ecstasy to try to see Victor, but more pleasure washed over him and rendered him useless.</p><p>"Tell me when," Victor instructed, suddenly right next to his ear, and Yuuri moaned and turned to hide his face against Victor's body. The hand around his dick kept pumping, just slow and warm and smooth enough to feel like nothing but bliss. </p><p>The pleasure kept building in his gut until he was seeing stars. "V-Vic- Victor- ah fuck, <em>fuck- ah</em>! S-sto- mm! <em>Stop</em>!"</p><p>The hand stilled, but stayed in its place, and Yuuri breathed heavily. "Good boy," Victor whispered, and when Yuuri could finally see him, he looked like sex personified.</p><p>"Hand off, or I'm gonna... you... <em>fuck</em>..."</p><p>Victor smiled that killer smile, kissed his temple with all the love in the world, and released Yuuri's still-rock-hard cock. The hand then slid down to rub at his taint and, inevitably, his rim.</p><p>"Oh- g-god-"</p><p>"Turn over," Victor instructed.</p><p>In a swift movement, Yuuri was laying on his stomach and breathing heavily into the pillows.</p><p>The heat that inflamed his face when Victor grabbed his hips and yanked them up so that his ass was in the air was nearly suffocating. "Your ass is so pretty, Yuuri," the man behind him told him while he thumbed at the muscles.</p><p>"V-V.." The name melted off his lips as he moaned at the sudden press of twitching, wet heat against his asshole. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, <em>Victor</em>-!"</p><p>Victor's tongue lapped up from Yuuri's balls to the spread of his asscheeks and fuck, that was good. The feeling was made even better when the wet muscle prodded at his rim, circling around it and dipping in leisurely. </p><p>When Victor pressed even closer and sucked, Yuuri gasped and shuddered and pushed back against his face with instinctive need. Victor's hands slid around his ass to thumb at his hole alongside his tongue, stretching him open like a rubber band tense for release.</p><p>Victor pulled away with a hot breath that made Yuuri's thighs twitch, but his mouth was soon replaced by two fingers teasing him open and two more easing between them. Then, his mouth was back to work, nipping and kissing up his ass and spine until he was hovering next to Yuuri, one hand fucking into him from behind while the other held his weight so that he could nip at Yuuri's ear and throat with ease.</p><p>Yuuri let out a high-pitched and breathy hum of approval when Victor's fingers quirked in just the right way. "That- that's so good," he puffed, shifting so that his mouth wouldn't be muffled by the pillow.</p><p>"Does it hurt? I should have remembered lubricant."</p><p>"Mm. Only st- <em>oh god, yes</em>—only stings a bit." He pushed back on Victor's hand for emphasis and buried a moan into the pillows. "I- haa! I can take it. Feels so <em>fu-ucking</em> <em>good</em>." He almost didn't realize that Victor had moved from his side with his fingers still working perfect magic inside him, but he felt the bed shift and turned his head to look.</p><p>Victor really was gorgeous. This was a revelation Yuuri seemed to have every time he looked at his fiancé; this time, he was using his thighs to assist in slicking a vibrator with lube one-handed—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yuuri swallowed and buried his face back in the pillows to let it burn.</p><p>The bed shifted again eventually and Victor settled close to Yuuri. He worked a third and fourth finger into his ass, and Yuuri moaned lewdly at the intrusion but nearly screamed at the pressure against his prostate. "Let it out, baby. You sound amazing. Let me hear you."</p><p>Yuuri shifted to expose his mouth and whimper curses while Victor rubbed at his prostate. He could feel hot circles being burned into his insides by Victor's fingers and <em>god</em> did it feel good...</p><p>Too good. He had to grit his teeth and clench his fists in the sheets to keep himself from grinding his cock into the bed or rubbing it between his thighs. He could feel the arousal and pleasure building and building, but he wouldn't allow himself release unless Victor did, too. He felt pre-come beading heavily at his tip, though, and almost warned Victor about the tightness in his gut.</p><p>Almost as if he were psychic, Victor slowly pulled his fingers out until they were massaging his rim again.</p><p>Yuuri's entire body seemed to catch fire, sparking first in his dick and ass and then spreading like a wildfire, as the feeling of almost coming faded away. He whined and felt himself go slightly limp.</p><p>"Turn over for me, would you?"</p><p>Yuuri gratefully slid onto his back and accepted the hungry kiss Victor gave him. He reached up to cup Victor's cheek and let out a content, if slightly needy sigh. "I love you."</p><p>Victor smiled. "So I've heard." He kissed Yuuri again before sliding back between Yuuri's legs and hoisting his lower-half up so that his legs were thrown over Victor's shoulders.</p><p>It was almost sudden, except it really wasn't. Victor pressed the vibrator into Yuuri smoothly, and he took it all the way to the base easily. It bumped his prostate and he shuddered, his dick and thighs twitching from the shock of pleasure, but then Victor turned it on.</p><p>Yuuri's eyes blew wide and his hand slapped his mouth to suppress the scream that erupted from his chest. "Oh f-fuck! V-Vi- Victor <em>please</em>!" he begged, his hips snapping up to grind on nothing. Instead of releasing anything, he ended up pressing the vibrator onto his prostate so hard it almost hurt through the blinding pleasure. "A- ah-! Mm- fuck, I can't- I- haa-! I can't t-take any- anym- f-fuck!" He gasped and pleaded and <em>writhed</em> against the toy. </p><p>"You're beautiful when you're coming apart," Victor purred, and that was it.</p><p>Pleasure hit him like a train.</p><p>He arched off the bed, his mind going blank as explosions of bright pleasure fogged his thoughts and <em>oh</em> and <em>fuck, fuck, fuck, Victor</em>.</p><p>A series of "ah!"s spilled from his lips, and, of course, "V-Vic- ah! Victor-!"</p><p>Through the numbing waves of bliss, he could feel Victor slowly turning down the vibrator and easing off his prostate, easing him through it all.</p><p>The aftershocks came quickly. They sparked in his veins and made him shudder and twitch almost violently.</p><p>He gasped as Victor gingerly pulled the toy out to its tip, pushed it back in, and pulled it out again.</p><p>He blinked his eyes open to focus on Victor. The man was staring down at him, his eyes half-lidded and dark, and <em>butterflies</em> of all things took flight in Yuuri's stomach.</p><p>Victor lowered his legs against the bed, leaned down, and fucking <em>licked</em> the line of come from his stomach like it was all he wanted in life, all while staring up at Yuuri through his lashes with those Neptune eyes. Yuuri shivered and suppressed any other guttural reactions. </p><p>Then, Victor finally sat up to kiss him. It was soft and warm and everything Yuuri needed after all of that.</p><p>But, Yuuri pulled away. "You?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>He flushed. "With the-?"</p><p>Victor smirked. Leaned down. Kissed at Yuuri's jaw, and then, right against his ear so he felt the words, "<em>Ravish</em> me, baby. Make love to me like you've always wanted. Let me see that beautiful body of yours move, make me <em>scream</em>. I know you can."</p><p>Yuuri yanked him back by the collar and kissed him hard as they switched positions. He broke away only to swipe the white velvet handcuffs and lube from the bag, and then he was back, hands working up Victor's torso to his chest as their lips met again. </p><p>He bit into Victor's lip and rubbed a circle around the man's areola teasingly, making Victor arch up and sigh pleasantly through his nose. </p><p>"You really do know j-just- mm- what to do," Victor purred, his pitch hitching halfway through as Yuuri moved to suck on the other nipple and ground his ass against Victor's dick in the process.</p><p>He tongued over the nipple and eyed Victor, but his composure broke and he grinned when Victor let out a rather beautiful "<em>ah</em>!" and shuddered beneath Yuuri's weight.</p><p>Victor grinned right back, albeit shakily.</p><p>With a nibble and a pinch, Yuuri wiped the grin off Victor's lips and replaced it with a thin line as Victor bit his lip and groaned. "Perfect, baby, mark me up," he sighed, twitching.</p><p>Victor moved to touch Yuuri somewhere—anywhere—but Yuuri caught his hands and pinned them above his head. "You've had your turn," Yuuri said. He punctuated it with a bite to his earlobe. "Now I get mine."</p><p>When he pulled away, he saw Victor's eyes flash and his hands begin to shake. "<em>Yuuri</em>."</p><p>Yuuri almost melted at the softness of it, but Victor caught him by rolling his hips up and-</p><p>Yuuri attached the cuffs to Victor's wrists, hooked them around one of the bars on the bedpost, and made quick work of grinding back on Victor's cock to test the bar's strength; when Victor flinched, the bar held up against him, and Yuuri nodded, satisfied. He moved back off Victor to admire him.</p><p>The man looked like a snowflake, really; his icy eyes were curtained somewhat by icicle hair, and the collar around his throat and cuffs around his wrists just added to the vision. The only contrast was the rosy-red heat in his cheeks and ears, down his neck, along his collarbone, and highlighted in his wet nipples and cockhead. </p><p>"Yuuri, please," Victor whined, rolling his hips into nothing. The desperation in the movement made Yuuri's dick jump back to life, by some miracle, and he slid back up to Victor's hips. Rather than giving Victor the friction he wanted, he hovered on his knees over his fiancé's pelvis.</p><p>He placed a hand on Victor's stomach with a smirk. "'Please' <em>what</em>, Vitya?"</p><p>Victor whined lowly. "Ride me, please, baby boy."</p><p>Yuuri hummed as he teased his fingertips along Victor's abs to one of his nipples. He looked back to Victor's face to study his expression, to stare him right in the eye as he reduced the man to short breaths and twitches.</p><p>He thumbed at it once, twice, three times, and Victor arched into his hand with a groan. "Yuuri, you make me feel so g-good- ah-<em>fuck</em>! Right th- <em>ah</em>- mmph!"</p><p>Yuuri's lips quirked upwards, and he leaned forward to suck at Victor's other nipple.</p><p>The man shivered once at first before giving a full-body shudder and keening. Yuuri's stomach flipped at the sound, and as he somehow became more aroused, he dropped his hips down to Victor's and <em>ground</em>.</p><p>Their separate shouts of "<em>YUURI</em>!" and "God- f-<em>fuck</em>!" were immediate, as was the rhythm Yuuri set against Victor's cock, grinding and rubbing and it was nothing but pure shocks of friction, but it was beautiful.</p><p>He tongued over Victor's nipple, pushing and prodding at the nub before sucking it tightly between his lips. He could feel the goosebumps span along Victor's torso and the twitch his cock gave beneath his own.</p><p>"Y-Yuuri, baby, <em>please</em> fuck yourself on my cock," he panted. His lips were gorgeous around the words and the heavy breaths puffing between them, and Yuuri didn't have a chance to stop himself as he leaned forward and licked a wet kiss into Victor's mouth. He slowed his hips and thumb until they were still.</p><p>Yuuri sat up before lifting his hips and bringing his hand down to position Victor's cock, and then he was sitting down on it, letting it stretch him just a bit wider and fill him up wonderfully. He dropped his head back. Listened to Victor's moaning and cursing and panting. Forgot how to form words.</p><p>When Victor's hips moved to try to shove further in, Yuuri lifted his head and held himself where he was hovering. He grabbed Victor's hips and held him down.</p><p>"Did I say you could move, Victor?" he demanded. "You're so fucking desperate for my ass, you can't even control yourself." He grinned, licked his lips, and pushed more of his weight around Victor's cock.</p><p>Victor gasped and thrashed against the cuffs so hard Yuuri thought he felt the entire bed shift.</p><p>"I'm gonna use you like a goddamn toy."</p><p>He grit his teeth as Victor's dick rubbed against his walls in a way that balanced precariously between blindingly pleasing and awfully uncomfortable.</p><p>"You're gonna make me feel so—" his spine snapped into an arch and his jaw dropped as he hit <em>just</em> the right spot— "s-so fucking good, f-ff<em>fuck</em>!" He lifted his hips just enough to slam himself down onto Victor's cock again, right against his prostate. "Oh god- oh <em>fuck</em>, right there, oh my fucking—" another thrust— "<em>god</em>!"</p><p>Victor groaned and snapped his hips up as Yuuri lifted himself again.</p><p>"A-ah! <em>Yes</em>, god, Victor!"</p><p>So he did it again. He fucked up into Yuuri's ass, egged on by the man's high-pitched whines and low moans and loud curses. He relished the feeling of Yuuri's nails digging into his waist.</p><p>Yuuri bent over him suddenly, a hand coming up to his throat. Victor rolled up into him and felt his cockhead massage over Yuuri's prostate, studied the way Yuuri bit his lip as his eyes nearly rolled back. When he focused again, his eyes pierced Victor's very soul the way they had that day on the ice, when Yuuri had instructed him not to take his eyes off of him.</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare fucking</em> stop."</p><p>He wrapped his fingers around Victor's throat, around the collar around his neck, and <em>squeezed</em>. If Victor could breathe, he would have gasped; instead, his eyes <em>did</em> roll back, and he thrusted up into Yuuri with more fervor.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, <em>fu-uck</em>!" Yuuri whined with every thrust. He rubbed stuttering circles against the fluttering pulse in Victor's neck, occasionally letting go to allow a desperate gasp and a loud moan to fill the air before he returned his grip on the man's windpipe.</p><p>"S'good, so fuck- fuck- <em>fucking</em> good! Oh god, right <em>there</em>, right there, please, god don't stop! A-ah, ah, <em>ah</em>!" He ground himself onto Victor's cock again and again and <em>again</em> as heat pooled in his belly and desperation fogged his mind. "V-Vic- Victor, I'm- I'm- I- I'm coming, hnn! Yesyes<em>yes</em>, oh god oh god <em>ohmyfuckinggod</em>, Victor!"</p><p>He came with a shout, seizing violently on top of Victor's dick as come shot across his stomach and spilled onto Victor's. His ears rang and his vision went dark and fuzzy. He could feel Victor slowly rolling into him, either riding out his own orgasm or helping ease Yuuri through his.</p><p>Yuuri's body went slack. He released Victor's throat in favor of bracing himself against his chest. He felt sweat slip from his hair and down his back as he huffed and puffed, gasping for air.</p><p>"Good boy, Yuuri," Victor panted from beneath him. His eyes blinked open to admire the man—his fiancé—underneath him.</p><p>Victor's torso was coated in a light sheen of sweat that made him even more shiny. His chest rose big and fell empty with his breaths, and Yuuri could feel his heartbeat thumping under his right hand. His titanium hair was a mess, and his arms looked like they were about ready to come off.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Yuuri gingerly lifted his hips up, his head dropping between his shoulders and a quiet curse spilling from his lips until he finally was able to pull entirely off. They both groaned at the feeling.</p><p>Yuuri moved to the side and unhooked the cuffs, letting Victor's arms lay across his torso, still bound.</p><p>"Ah- thank you," Victor sighed, smiling up at Yuuri.</p><p>Yuuri smiled back, the butterflies returning, and pressed a loving kiss onto Victor's temple. "You're beautiful. Thank you for that."</p><p>Victor lazily chased Yuuri's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Yuuri rested against Victor's side to retain the warmth.</p><p>"Mm," Victor hummed into the kiss as he pulled away. "Shower."</p><p>Yuuri nodded, shifting away to let Victor sit up. He touched his fingertips to Victor's jaw and eased him into another kiss. "Don't wanna get up," he whined, latching his lips onto the sensitive skin of Victor's jaw.</p><p>Victor laughed. "Come, Yuuri, be a good boy for me. You've done so well, you can do it."</p><p>Yuuri shivered and whined again. "Can you carry me, sir?" He began taking off the cuffs. When they fell to the side, he massaged Victor's wrists and mouthed at his throat, nosed at the collar. "I'll be a good boy, but I don't think I'll be able to walk."</p><p>Victor moaned. "Okay, come here." He slid his arms from Yuuri's hold and held them out, allowing Yuuri to fit into his hold with his face tucked against his neck. </p><p>From there, he moved off the bed. He hoisted Yuuri up by his thighs and carried him through the common area and into the smaller bathroom. With another kiss, he set Yuuri on the counter before turning to the shower.</p><p>The door was the foggy sort of glass that left everything and nothing to the imagination. As Victor pulled it open, Yuuri noticed the shiny, white tile walls and floor that were actually properly clean, and the silvery metal drain with holes ranging from small to large to small again.</p><p>"I already had my own soaps put in, so we don't have to use hotel soap," Victor said. He opened a cabinet in the wall next to the shower and set out two fluffy, white towels next to Yuuri's thighs.</p><p>Yuuri reached out for his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. He really was unable to keep his hands and lips off of Victor for more than a minute.</p><p>Two gentle hands linked behind his neck and eased him closer. Silver hair tickled his forehead. His thighs parted to let the man sidle closer and press their chests together. The warmth that bloomed from the many points of contact was like basking in the sun, and he sighed contentedly through his nose as he moved his lips in time with Victor's.</p><p>It took them several minutes to separate themselves from each other. Victor was the first to pull away, pressing a light peck against the corner of Yuuri's mouth once more and eliciting a loving giggle from Yuuri's chest.</p><p>He rubbed his thumbs across Victor's cheeks and smiled down at him like he was the prettiest flower in an entire field of them. "You're perfect."</p><p>Victor's smile only grew. He drew his hands around Yuuri's neck to press against his chest and feel his heartbeat. "As are you, Yuuri. You're lovely."</p><p>The butterflies were at it again. He moved his hands down to unclasp the collar around Victor's throat and placed it on the counter. "Shower, right?"</p><p>Victor nodded with a hum of agreement and turned back to the shower to turn it to the right temperature.</p><p>Yuuri wasn't very shy about studying his fiancé's lean body; he'd seen him twist and spin and flip countless times clothed and had found him gorgeous for years, but underneath it all was even better; his body was defined but soft, strong but gentle, and seemed to hold all the grace of any god. He was beautiful.</p><p>Victor turned back around all too soon, but the front was just as amazing—if not more so, considering his perfect face and soft nipples and shocking abs and that <em>incredible</em> fucking cock were all in the front—and Yuuri was hardly bashful about his blatant ogling.</p><p>"So pretty," was all he whispered, and that seemed to satisfy Victor as he stepped into Yuuri's space.</p><p>"Ready?" Victor asked with a kiss on Yuuri's cheek. He nodded gleefully.</p><p>Victor wrapped his arm underneath Yuuri's and around his back, holding onto his thigh with his free hand to help him down, on one leg first until he eased the second to the floor. Yuuri huffed, his face flushing with heat. Victor just grinned.</p><p>The pair stepped under the water one after the other, Victor closing the shower door behind them. Yuuri groaned with relief at the feeling of sweat and dry come washing out of his hair and off of his body. He leaned on the tile wall and blinked his eyes open to see Victor, who was brushing his hands through his hair underneath the flow of water.</p><p>Yuuri wrapped his hands around Victor's hips and pulled him flush against him. His head dropped onto Victor's shoulder and he sighed dreamily, mouthing at the slightly-salty, wet skin.</p><p>"What do you need, baby?" Victor asked and let his hands hold Yuuri's waist.</p><p>"Just wanna feel you," Yuuri explained. "Not that I would be opposed to more," his gut stirred with arousal at the thought, "but we don't have to. Just want you."</p><p>Victor hummed. "Do you want me to clean you off now or after?"</p><p>Yuuri's breath hitched. "After."</p><p>Victor nodded and kissed a hard, bruising kiss against Yuuri's lips that made him melt. Victor then trailed kisses from his lips to his ear, where he breathed, "How do you want me?" as he nudged his thigh up between Yuuri's and against his steadily-hardening dick. He shifted it in slow circles that left Yuuri's mouth hanging open.</p><p>He swallowed as he processed what Victor had asked. "I-<em> ahnn</em>-! I don't care, j-just- <em>fffuck</em>! Just fuck me, please," he begged, lifting his hands up Victor's back to rake his nails on the muscles. "Suck my dick or bend me over and fuck me or rail me on this wall, I don't care, just-"</p><p>Victor licked an open-mouthed kiss into Yuuri's mouth before he could make another sound, wrapped their cocks together in his hand, and began pumping.</p><p>"Mm! Oh- oh oh <em>oh</em>- oh god, fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Victor," he gasped, latching his teeth onto Victor's shoulder to muffle the near-screams bursting out of him at the hot, pulsing pleasure radiating through his body.</p><p>"Let it out, Yuuri," Victor purred between groans of his own. His hand gripped their dicks tighter to encourage him, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck to keep himself from collapsing.</p><p>It took him a moment, but he eventually undulated his hips in time with Victor. Soon enough, he was thrusting into the tight heat and letting out high-pitched whimpers in the back of his throat. The pleasure washed over him in quick waves until he was a shuddering mess of primal instinct.</p><p>"So f-<em>ffucking</em> good for me, Yuuri, so good, oh <em>fuck</em>-"</p><p>"'M gonna come," Yuuri panted into Victor's neck. "Oh fuck- ah, ah, <em>ah</em>! Ah <em>fuck</em>, Victor!"</p><p>Victor came at the sound of his name, and Yuuri followed within a moment. Their come mixed in Victor's grip as he eased them through their orgasms, until the water inevitably washed it away.</p><p>They stood there just breathing for a long while, Victor's free hand bracing his weight against the wall next to Yuuri's head as they leaned into each other. Victor's hand gingerly released their cocks before wiping off on his thigh and coming up to hold Yuuri's cheek. He smirked through his gasps. "Was that what you needed?"</p><p>Yuuri just smiled before leaning up and kissing him. Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>